Pride
Pride the Arrogant was the first Homunculus, as well as the strongest Father created for his army. He was placed in the role of Selim Bradley, the adopted son of Führer King Bradley and his wife. Profile Alias: Pride the Arrogant Background Physical Appearance In his human form, Pride takes the appearance of a young child who's body is short, slim and toned. His black hair is mostly in a bowl cut, with the front and right side of his hair being spiky. He likes to wear suits and sweater vests, complete with formal pants, shoes and ties. His eyes have dark brown irises that are indistinguishable from his pupils. Being crafted in the exact likeness of his Father, his full-powered form looks very similar to Father. When he uses his shadow solidifies and expands outwards from him, forming a giant mass with tendrils expanding from the center. On the shadow there are numerous, large eyes with red irises. Beneath some of the eyes are mouths from which he can use to speak or attack from. There are also mouths located at the end of his tendrils. Personality When first introduced under the guise of Selim Bradley, Pride takes on the mannerisms of a normal young boy. He displays a positive and innocent attitude much like an ordinary child. He seems quite prone to hero worship. He displays great admiration and respect for his "father", King Bradley, at one point writing a glowing report about him for a school project. He also seems fanatically interested in the Elric Brothers, reacting with giddy excitement upon meeting them. All of this vanishes, however, when he reverts to his Pride persona. In his true state, his personality seems highly similar to Father's. He believes all humans beneath him, not even worthy of his time or attention, although, whereas Father treats humans with a bored and apathetic attitude, Pride treats them as playthings or slaves. True to the sin he embodies, Pride is extremely arrogant, cocky and selfish in battle. He quickly resorts to petty taunts and insults against opponents he finds beneath him. When he finds himself on the losing end of such a battle, though, Pride becomes easily angered and unbalanced, as if shocked at the very idea of being bested. He is also shown to be quite cruel and callous, as shown when he ruthlessly devoured Gluttony in order to replenish his depleting strength during his fight against Edward, showing that he has no remorse for killing his comrades. Despite all of these negative traits, it is implied that Pride, like Wrath, enjoyed the false family life he had with Bradley and his wife. When his container body is destroyed by Edward Elric beneath Central, he experiences immense panic at the thought of dying. He recalls happy memories of his adoptive mother, and, after he has been reduced to his true form, weakly calls for his "mama" as Edward cradles him in his hand. After having his homunculus persona returned thanks to Future Rogue's Memory Control, Pride is still the arrogant and prideful embodiment of his sin, yet has become more calm and composed into maintaing his cool and deciding to fight smart inside of being cocky. He has also developed a dark sense of humor and black scarasm, along with a sharp tounge that can be foul. Although he still hates humans, he is willing enough to help some who want to enslave mankind, even arguing with his breathren when things don't seem "eye-to-eye", as when he is willing to give his life to ensure the success of Project: Memento, even saying he doesn't care about his own life when fighting Edward for the last time. Synopsis Abilities Shadow Manipulation: Aside from the Homunculi's standard powers, Pride's abilities lie within his shadow, which resembles the original flask-contained form of Father although much larger and more formidable with multiple slitted eyes and sharp toothed mouths. The shadow can take on a variety of shapes, from sharp spikes to tendril-like hands (similar to those seen within the Gate of Truth). Pride can manipulate, slice through or devour anything that comes in contact with his shadow and it appears invulnerable to conventional physical harm, even through Magic and Chakra-based objects, although it can be deflected by sufficiently hard objects; Carbon-hardened objects appear particularly resistant such as Greed's "Ultimate Shield", and Edward's alchemical created, carbon-enhanced automail. Early on it is implied by Greed and later confirmed by Pride himself that his shadows are in fact his actual form, while the childlike body being a simple "container" for him to move around in, similar to Father's flask-contained form. This is supported by the shadows limited mobility, only being able to appear in the immediate surroundings of his human body and in the circular transmutation tunnel around Amestris. It also cannot appear without a light source and can be harmed when light becomes too bright or when Pride is in a dark environment. Following his resurrection, Pride is now capable of manipulating the shadows inside his body like spikes, but will consume his own life-force the more times he uses it. *'Semi-Omnipresence': Pride can also see and talk through his shadowy eyes and mouths wherever his shadow can extend, an ability he uses to watch over the country-wide transmutation tunnel, slaughtering anyone who enters it. Ability Absorption: Pride's shadow can consume living things and assimilate the abilities and strengths of that particular victim, along with their corresponding weaknesses (i.e. after devouring Gluttony, Pride gained an enhanced sense of smell along with Gluttony's ravenous hunger). After assimilating Kimbley, Pride gains knowledge of Alchemy and activates a corresponding circle with his shadows, using the Gold-Toothed Doctor as the human transmutation "material", though is unable to use Kimblee's explosion alchemy. Regeneration: The homunculi's standard regeneration ability, as he can regenerate any wound he received (even lethal ones that could kill him), as long as there is enough energy left in his Philosopher's Stone. Age Alteration: Pride seems to have the ability to slightly change the age that he appears to be. While he is always a young child, pictures of him taken in the past show his apparent age fluctuating by about five years. Since Father had Pride living out of the shadows since he was born, this ability is likely used to make him appear human. Pride later seems to gain the ability to genuinely age upon having his Philosopher's stone depleted of its souls and being forced into his true form. Over the two years after the end of the series he managed to grow from his original fetus-like form to a child form resembling his "container" used to hold his shadows. Enhanced Strength: Despite his small stature, Pride's shadows have the striking strength of at least Class GJ+. Enhanced Speed & Agility: Pride is quite agile and fast in battle, effectively using his small size to dodge incoming attacks in case his opponents get past through his shadow constructs. He is fast enough to move at Subsonic+ speeds with Supersonic attack speed/reactions. Immense Durability: Despite his small stature, Pride shows a tremendous amount of physical durability, also aided by his accelerated healing abilities, almost believing he is immortal in battle, even when taking hits at a City Block level+ scale. Tremendous Chi Power: As the first Homunculus born to Father, Pride possesses monstrous amounts of chi energy, surpassing his entire brethren. This level of power makes him the most powerful homunculus, next to Father. His power is so immensely powerful that it could even cause low-level humans and spiritual beings to shrivel up in fear when near his presence. Cloth Armor Surplice Cloth Armor: Through unknown means, Pride has somehow managed to gain a surplice version of the Cloth Armor set, which grants him new clothing and increased powers. *'Enhanced Strength': *'Enhanced Speed': *'Enhanced Durability': *'Enhanced Chi Power': *'Enhanced Regeneration': *'Enhanced Shadow Manipulation': *'Darkness Manipulation': Power Status Tier: 8-B Attack Potency: Speed: Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Relationships Family *Father (Deceased) *Wrath/King Bradley (Adoptive Father/Brother; Deceased) *Ms. Bradley (Adoptive Mother) *Lust (Sister; Deceased) *Greed (Brother; Deceased) *Envy (Brother; Deceased) *Gluttony (Brother; Deceased) *Sloth (Brother; Deceased) Allies * Enemies/Rivals *Elric Brothers Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Homunculus Category:Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood Characters Category:New Axis Powers Category:Primary Characters Category:Leaders/Commanders Category:Tier 8 Class Category:Cloth Armor Users Category:Antagonists